Harry Potter: The brotherhood
by Shinji Auditore Ikari
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort and now Dumbledore is about to tell Harry something that will throw him, Ginny, Hermione and Ron in danger. what will they do. i don't own Harry Potter or Assassins Creed. i only own the plot of my story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The changing of worlds

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny, just enjoying just being with her. Every so often they would chat for a bit, but it never lasted because they were so caught up with just being together. Harry was also thinking of what he had been dreaming of every night for the past week. Harry thought he should tell Ginny about it because it might concern her as well.

"Ginny." He started turning to look at her as she did the same." I need to tell you something really important. Try not to laugh or freak out ok."

"Sure Harry, what is it." She said sweetly to the boy she loved with all her heart.

"I've been having this strange dream every night for about a week. We are standing on a castle wall looking over a city. We're still in England but it looks like its five hundred years back. Then everything goes black and I hear this voice giving me a choice. It says that the 'assassins need our help and then it asks will you stay or will you train and help them on their mission. Does that sound weird or something to you?" Harry told her sheepishly

"Well Harry it might be real. Maybe you can go help the 'Assassins' with their mission. Have you told any of this to professor Dumbledore yet?"She asked him.

Harry blushed slightly, being embarrassed by not thinking of telling any of this to Dumbledore."No, I hadn't really thought of that." He answered her." Also every time I have the dream it says I've only got a number of weeks left. What do I do?" he asked her almost pleadingly.

"Well I think the first thing we should do it tell Dumbledore about it."She answered him standing up.

"Sure thing Ginny." He said also getting up. While he was getting up he flicked his wrist which Ginny noticed and several things happened at once. Harry and her had a cloak appear over their shoulders, the portrait swung open and a staff appeared in Harry's hand."Ginny have you noticed I haven't carried my wand with me these past few days. Well this is why." He finished gesturing to the staff in his hand."I'll explain everything once we are with Dumbledore ok."

"Ok Harry." She replied stunned holding out her hand for him to take. Noticing this Harry took her hand and together they started to walk towards the headmaster's office. Harry remembered what it was today. It was three weeks after they had defeated Voldemort. Everyone was happy and joyful. Even the castle seemed livelier. Harry had graduated a year ago while Ginny had only graduated last month. It was the summer and Harry and the rest of the weasly family had been granted special permission to stay in the castle over the summer. Fred and George were probably setting pranks in the Slytherin common room for when they came back to school on September the first. Bill, Charlie and Ron were walking around the castle somewhere and Arthur was working at the Ministry after being promoted to Minister and his wife Molly was helping him get settled in. The walk to the headmaster's office was short but tense. When they got there Ginny realized that they didn't know the password."Harry we don't know the password. Should we just wait and see if he comes out?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't think we have to Gin. Let me try something." He told her walking up to the gargoyle and slowly putting his left hand on its head. When he took his hand off the gargoyles head and stepped back it jumped out of the way revealing a spiral staircase."Find out something new every day, hey Gin." He said taking her hand again and leading her up the spiral staircase. She was too shocked to speak. Not only could her boyfriend apparently do wandless magic but also go anywhere without any of the portraits passwords.

When they reached the top of the staircase Harry tensed up for a moment before he was going to knock on the door. As he was going to knock the door opened and Professor Dumbledore was the one who opened it. As he saw them he was slightly shocked at how they had gotten up here." Harry, Ginny. May I ask why you are here and how you happened to get past the gargoyle without the password?"He asked them stepping out of the way so they could get into his office. Once they were inside and seated Dumbledore closed the door and walked to his desk and sat behind." What is it you wanted to talk with me about Harry?"

"Sir I've been having these sorts of visions for the past two weeks. They say that I need to help the Assassins with their mission and if you'd look above your head you'd notice I can do wandless magic." Harry said pointing above his head. Ginny was trying not to laugh at what Harry was doing. Above Professor Dumbledore were several floating objects and they were spinning around his head making him a little dizzy.

"Harry I would've like to keep this from you a little longer. I have kept a secret from you since you came to Hogwarts. Please follow me" he said standing up and walking to his door. Before he opened the door he muttered an incantation that Harry and Ginny couldn't hear. When Dumbledore opened the door he walked through and what they saw shocked them. They were min this type of Chapel and there were dozens of people in white robes with hoods covering their faces. Dumbledore walked to the front where there was a podium and a man. The man was wearing a white hoodie, black jeans and a sling over the shoulder backpack. Harry and Ginny walked in following Dumbledore to the front. When Dumbledore reached the front he turned around and the other man introduced himself.

"Harry Potter, I am Desmond Miles and you are an Assassin. Welcome to the Brotherhood." Desmond said in a tone Harry couldn't quite place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accepting opportunities

Harry was shocked at this statement. They had just defeated Voldemort and now this man he had just met was telling him that he was an assassin and he was in a brotherhood. When he thought this memories started flooding his mind. When they started entering his mind he visibly cringed and tensed up. He felt his left arm slightly heavier and his body bulked up as well but this went unnoticed by Harry. Ginny who was holding Harry's hand saw all the memories as well and the same as Harry she bulked up slightly and she also felt her left hand get slightly heavier. While all this was happening Desmond simply stood there while Dumbledore looked slightly concerned.

"What's happening to them?" Dumbledore asked Desmond confused.

"The method we used to train new Assassins was tedious and time consuming. Our new method was that any known Assassins with their own children that their ancestors memories were permanently etched into their brains but they don't know about them or try to access them. As you can see when they are initiated into the Brotherhood their memories are automatically accessed and they experience and live all of them. The pain that the memories hold are rejected but they gain all physical abilities and since Harry and Ginny are wizards because of the memory access it uses their magic and creates their own hidden blades." He said pointing at both of their left forearms." Depending on the amount of magic reserves they have decides how many hidden blades they can create. As you can see Harry clearly has massive reserves because he already has two blades and they are pristine and the mechanism is better than any of the ones the other Assassins have. Ginny has either massive reserves or Harry is subconsciously channeling magic to her because she has the same blades and number of blades as Harry."He finished explaining.

Ginny and Harry stood the same for a few more moments until their eyes focused and they looked themselves and each other over shocked and slightly confused. Harry was about to ask Dumbledore and the man named Desmond something when he accidently flicked his wrist. What happened next shocked him and Ginny even more. When he flicked his rest they heard nothing but they saw a blade come out of a weapon that Harry and Ginny only now noticed that were on their wrists. Harry flicked his wrist again like he had done it a thousand times. It felt almost like a second sense to him.

"What in the bloody h- ow."Harry said.

"Watch your language Harry." She said to him."What did you do to us" no turning on Desmond.

As Desmond opened his mouth he didn't get to say anything because a door off to the left opened and a women with black hair a few inches past her shoulders and wearing a skin tight black, gray and red suit walked up to Desmond.

She whispered something in Desmond's ear that none of them could hear. After a moment of thought Desmond gave her a nod and walked out the room. He turned back to them and said," Harry, I am your uncle and I am an Assassin as was your father." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Desmond held up his hand to keep him quiet."I know you may find it hard to believe but it's true. If he wasn't an Assassin then we wouldn't be here. We need your help Harry, we know you have see the visions." Over the next half hour Desmond told him about their enemies the Templar's and Abstergo. Their objective was to find the Piece of Eden and stop a flare from the sun that could decimate the Earth.

"And that's about it. Right Rebecca." He said looking at the black haired women next to him. He introduced her when she came into the room while he was explaining everything to Ginny and Harry.

"What I still don't understand is how is Ginny an Assassin, not that I'm complaining but how?"Harry asked slightly miffed.

Dumbledore told him," Miss Weasly is has either a very distant Assassin ancestor or because you two were sharing physical contact when the memories were brought forth you shared your heritage with her and turned her into an Assassin. But Harry I have something very important to ask you for the good of Hogwarts." he said in a playful voice.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Harry asked slightly confused and curious.

"I would like to offer you the post as Defense against the Dark teacher."Dumbledore answered witht eh familiar twinkle in his eye.

When Harry heard this he was completely shell shocked. He had not expected this. It took him a few moments to register the Dumbledore had been waiting for his answer." Are you mental?" he asked jokingly." Of course I'll be the new DADA teacher." He turned to Gin and gave her a huge hug.

"Congratulations Harry, or should I call you Professor Potter?" Ginny said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's gonna get some getting used to." He said smiling back.

a month before September the 1st Dumbledore called Professor Potter into his office." Harry, I've given you some time to decide what book you will assign to your students. What have you decided?"the wizend wizard asked him.

"I've already written it down" he said pulling a piece of parchment of his pocket handing it to Professor Dumbledore.

**First Years: Introduction to Defense against the Dark Arts by Zelda Zipbrack**

**Second Years: How to defend and identify the Dark Arts by Helena Higgins.**

**Third Years: Dark Monsters and Where to find them by Pete Milkins**

**Fourth Years: Dark Forces and How to protect Against by Mithilda Baggins**

**Fifth Years: The Dark forces: A guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Sixth Years: The Dark ages and Fighting the Dark side by Arthor Shawk**

**Seventh Years: Defeating the Dark Arts by GW, RW, HG and HP**

"Very good choices my boy, but may I ask why you have assigned the Seventh years the book you and your friends have published?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Sir, I thought it would be best to let them know what happened during that time and how we were able to survive and what we did. We had the experience and they should know what to do in certain situations and how to respond if they ever find themselves in that sort of situation." He explained

"Very well Harry. You can put what you want in your new office but you will need to sleep in the teacher's quarters I'm afraid."Dumbledore told him

"But I can stay in Gryffindor Tower until school starts right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Harry you can."The tone Dumbledore held said that Harry could leave.

Harry couldn't believe it. He was an Assassin as well Ginny was, he was a Professor and he had the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Speaking of which he started to look for her. Eventually he found her sitting in his office.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I was waiting for you Harry so I could give you this." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry getting her message leaned his head closer."I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny." He replied and with that they shared and sweet and tender kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Fred and George had to go back to their joke shop for business and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had to go to Diagon Alley to get their school equipment and Harry had to go get all his teaching equipment. Desmond had decided that his Assassin teaching could be held off for a month so he could get used to his teaching schedule.

"OK, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione here are your lists for your supplies. And harry you know what to get for yourself and you Ginny there is an Apparation test at three in front of Flourish and Blotts. Off you Weasley told the four. And with that they left the Leaky Cauldron to get their stuff for this coming year at Hogwarts.

"What are you and Ron gonna do this year at Hogwarts?"Ginny asked the two.

"Well I'm going to be Professor Sprouts assistant and Ron is going to help Madam Hooch with Quidditch training for the first to fourth years."Hermione stated.

"Cool, me, Ron and Hermione are going to be teaching all the students at Hogwarts. He y Ron go easy on the ickle firsties."Harry said.

"Yeah Ron, go easy on them and not like you did last year when you were a prefect."Ginny said rather loud as they walked into Gringotts to get some money for their supplies.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go easy on the ickle firsties. Is that ok Ginny?"Ron retorted.

"Ok you two thats enough. Hermione do you have your own vault or are you going to exchange muggle money?" Harry asked her.

"I've got my own vault so I'll be joining you."Hermione replied

"Trust me your not gonna be that happy when we get on the ride."He said reaching the desk" We would to make a withdraw from the Potter, Weasly and Granger vaults." Harry said giving the goblin the three keys.

The goblin took the keys and looked all four off them up and down."Everything seems to be in order. Follow me." He said standing up and walking o the door on the door on the other side of the room.

"Keep your eyes open and your mouth closed."Ron warned Hermione in a joking manner.

The first stop they made was the Weasley vault which Harry noted was fuller than the last time he was here, but that was to be expected since Ron and Ginny's dad got promoted to Minister of Magic. Once they got their money they went to the Granger vault and Hermione got what she needed and her vault was filled with more Galleons, Sickles and Knut's than he expected. And finally their final stop was Harry's vault where they were completely shocked. They saw Desmond and Rebecca standing in front of his vault apparently waiting for them. The Goblin was the first to react yelling intruder. Harry silenced him with a smack on the back of his head." That's my uncle." Harry explained to the goblin

"How in the bloody hell did you get in here?"Harry asked them louder than need be.

"We knew you'd be here eventually, so we decided to wait for you."Desmond told them.

"About time you got here."Rebecca complained.

"Yeah yeah. You can tell us what you want to while we're getting the rest of our stuff ok."Harry told them."Oh yeah, where's Shawn?"

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Desmond started talking while they walked to the vault." The Templar's from Abstergo raided our hideout and Shawn was hurt. The wound is not fatal but we cant get it to heal and he might lose his leg."When Desmond said this there was a collective gasp among the four friends.

Rebecca continues." We were hoping we could transfer him to Hogwarts since you have better medical staff than we do."

"I'm sure that we could but we'd need to check with Madam Pomfrey first, ok."Harry told Desmond and Rebecca at which they gave a sigh of relief." Come on. I've got all I need. We'll have to get all our supplies first then we're going to deal with the Shawn and getting him transferred to Hogwarts. Lets go." Harry finished walking towards the cart.

It was a tight fit but everyone managed to get in. while everyone talked to each other. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were in the back seat and Himself, Desmond and Rebecca were in the front. Desmond saw that Harry was nervous, deep in thought and twirling something in his hands that he himself couldn't see.

Leaning in to whisper to Harry." Harry, put a silencing charm on for me please. Me and Rebecca want to talk with you about something really important."Desmond whispered so only Harry could hear.

With a flick of his wrist they couldn't hear the other three anymore." Ok so what do you want to talk to me about." He said turning towards them and slipping whatever was in his hand into his pocket.

"Well first we want to know what else you took out of the vault and why you just put it in your pocket?" Rebecca said before Desmond could open his mouth.

"Well I didn't plan on taking it out of the vault because I didn't know it was in there," he started slipping his hand into his pocket."I was going to look for one later on but since I found it now I want to ask Ginny sooner than I planned." when he finished he pulled out a simple yet elegant silver ring with a blue sapphire In the middle with a small diamond on either side.

Letting out a low whistle Desmond was impressed."Wow." was all Rebecca could say.

Quickly putting it back in his pocket so the others couldn't see." I still have to ask her parents though." Harry explained." Can I ask you too something."

"Sure what is it Harry."Desmond replied.

"Are you two married?" he asked them with a smirk on his face

" uuuuh…" was all either of them could say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Death Eater remnants.

Desmond and Rebecca hadn't realized that Harry had taken off the silencing spell just before he asked them if they were married. Just then Ginny yelled at them.

"I knew it. I knew you two were married."Ginny squealed in delight.

As they reached the top none of them noticed a commotion outside."Ginny ssh. Everyone get you wands outs. Ron, Hermione sneak through the front door and protect anyone if there's a fight. Desmond, Ginny and I are going to round to the back of the Death Eaters. Ok?"Harry said asking them." Ginny keep your blade hand ready. Ok go." Harry, Ginny and Desmond started running towards the back to sneak around and Ron and Hermione walked out and what they saw shocked them. There were at least 13 Death Eaters. Once they got over their initial shock they started throwing jinxes and hexes left and right at the Death Eaters. Two Death Eaters went down instantly and they would have throw more spells if they didn't need to dive for cover.

While they were exchanging spells with the Death Eaters Desmond, Harry and Ginny had made it behind the Death Eaters. Harry turned around to motion to Ginny what to do when he saw a Death Eater stalking up behind her. Not thinking Harry ran towards her jumping in the air he flicked his wrist and extended his hidden blade and struck the Death Eater in the throat. The Death Eater was dead before he knew what had happened. He turned around to look at Ginny with complete shock on her face and Desmond was slightly surprised with a smile on his face and all Harry wore on his face was remorse and guilt.

Walking towards Ginny and pulling her into a hug he asked her." Are you ok?"

"Y- yes Harry I I'm ok." She choked.

"Uh guys we've still got to fight so I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal with it later."He said running towards a second Death Eater and striking him down.

"He's right Harry, let's go."She said after a moment and breaking their embrace.

While all of this happened Desmond managed to drop another three Death Eaters, Ron another two and Hermione another one. Ginny and Harry ran towards the last four Death Eaters. Ginny twisted around one of them with skill and Grace like she had done it a thousand times before and stabbing the man in his spinal column, while Harry on the other hand took to the air again striking two men in the forehead with both his blades. It was no surprise that it was Draco Malfoy was the last Death Eater standing. Walking towards him he disarmed Draco ripped off his mask and threatened him at blade point.

"What was the point of this attack Malfoy?"Harry spat in his face.

Draco visibly paled at this when he answered Harry." The Dark Lord had a plan that if you somehow had defeated him that we would finish what he started all those years ago you filthy blood traitor."

Harry turned to Desmond with a remorseful look in his eyes asking Desmond a question to which the answer Harry did not want. With a nod from Desmond Harry turned back to Draco and said." I'm sorry Draco, this could have turned out better if you hadn't taken the Dark Mark. I am truly sorry for doing this."By this time everyone that had been involved during the fight had gathered around them in a circle looking at Draco and Harry. With one last remorseful look at Draco he drove the blade through the boy's throat and lowered him slowly to the ground. Pulling out the blade and sweeping his hand across Draco's face to close his eyes he said out loud." 'Requiescat in Pace, may the next life favor you." And with that he stood up and walked towards Ginny and pulled her into a hug crying.

When Harry and Ginny had finally stopped crying they finished their shopping and headed back to Hogwarts. Just as they were walking past the Quidditch supplies shop Harry remembered that he had come here to ask them to create a broom for himself. When he went to the desk and asked for it they brought it to him and told him what was new and what was added on and what he wanted.

"We started off with the design from the Firebolt and slimmed to the broom width for better steering control and speed. The wonderful thing we decided to do for you was make the broom out of Tanglewood which has more magic properties than we normally have for our brooms. You can channel you magic into the broom to perform spells but unfortunately you will only be able to perform the most basic combat spells in case a need arises. The added bonus from being made from Tanglewood is that your broom emits a permanent shiled charm which will protect you and it from any and all spells. It has a invisibility charm which makes the broom and the rider invisible, all you have to do is think it. Now all you have to do is name."The clerk told him.

Harry thought for a moment before Ginny whispered something into his ear and he decided." The silver phoenix." He told the clerk. Walking out the store with his new one of a kind broom. Made Hermione, Ron and Fred and George make a double take.

"Wow Harry. That's brilliant, where'd you get it."Ron asked him enthusiastically.

"He had it specially made."Ginny told them.

"And check this out."He told them swinging his leg over the broom. A second later though he and the broom turned invisible. Everyone jumped two feet back in surprise."Harry where are you." Fred asked him.

"What do you mean I'm right behind you." a voice told them and when Fred turned around he nearly jumped two feet into the air."Come on, let's get back to Hogwarts." he told the others.


End file.
